Lust and Loving
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. Kambei decides that he wants things to be different between himself and Kyuzo. KambeixKyuzo. Yaoi and such. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, so no suits, please. Thank you.

"And if you only knew/ Just how much the Sun needs you/To help him light the sky/You would be surprised."-Armin Van Buuren

Lust and Loving

Kambei turned over on his sleep-mat, restless and mind swimming with countless, merciless ideas about anything. At this time in the night, everyone in the village was asleep, with the exception of a few watchman he has assigned to posts earlier that day. So what was prohibiting him from sleeping like everyone else? Kambei chewed the question over in his mind and rolled over to lay on his back to stare at the dark, wooden beams that configured the ceiling of his hut. He breathed a heavy sigh as an answer approached his thoughts. _Kyuzo_. Kambei smirked to himself, despite the darkness at that thought, all the while allowing himself to finally come to the conclusion he had been struggling with from some time.

He had meant what he said when he professed that he "wanted" Kyuzo; in all the ways that he could think of. The silent, red-clad samurai has instantly intrigued him, with his deadly gorgeous face, and piercing crimson eyes that scorched as they watched Kambei's every move. Kambei opened his own eyes upon remembering that day, wishing Kyuzo's brilliant eyes were there to meet his gaze. Another sigh. This one was out of disappointment.

_"Enough!"_, Kambei thought. Enough disappointment. Enough useless torture and longing. He needed to see him. He needed to tell him how he feels. Kambei then felt a surge of energy burst through his whole body and he instantly shot up from his place on the mat. He sucked in a deep breath, puffing out his chest a little, and walked briskly out of his confinement.

_"Kyuzo-dono is probably in the Sacred Forest... that is my best bet,"_ Kambei thought to himself. And with that, he strode silently into the woods, now pondering in how to tell the assassin about his infatuation with him...as well as how to get the butterflies in his stomach to calm down.

Meanwhile, Kyuzo was sitting on the ground in the Sacred Forest with his back up against a large oak tree. He had finished his training a few moments ago, long enough for his exhaustion to dim slightly, and was now slowly massaging his temples to fight off the dull throbbing in his head. He rounded two more circles with his fingers on his temples before dropping his hands into his lap and opening his eyes. He breathed in the rich scent that made this area different that all the others in Kanna. He could distinguish almost all of the elements that contributed to the alluring mixture. There was the sweet smell of the dew in the dense fog, the crisp, sharp scent of the dried leaves that blanketed the ground, and the thick, musky aroma from the aged trees that surrounded him. Kyuzo actually liked being outdoors; preferred it rather. He felt a certain relaxation from nature that he could not feel anywhere else; like a second home.

"Kyuzo-dono?" Kambei asked, appearing from the shadows; pulling Kyuzo from his thoughts. He had been secretly marveling at the beauty and serenity that was Kyuzo as he was sitting peacefully by himself. Kyuzo, being a little distraught that he had not sensed Kambei's presense, only gave Kambei a sideways look as his response.

"I thought I might find you here," Kambei said as he made his way over to the younger samurai. At that, Kyuzo rose cautiously to his feet, not knowing what the older samurai could possibly want from him at this hour. Much to Kyuzo's surprise, Kambei did not slow down his pace in the least as he approached the red warrior, and quickly got so close that their noses were almost touching.

Kyuzo's eyes widened a bit, as he could not hide the puzzlement he felt from such a bold and sudden invasion of his personal space. Kambei smiled seductively at Kyuzo's confusion. Slowly, Kambei raised both of his hands and gingerly cupped Kyuzo's face. Upon being touched, Kyuzo could not help but slightly part his lips and sigh softly to let out the air he had been holding. Kambei then closed the distance between them by bringing Kyuzo's face up to meet his own. Kyuzo only briefly panicked inside, but he quickly pushed that feeling aside and braced himself for the kiss...but it did not come. Instead, Kambei closed his eyes and teased Kyuzo's lips with his own, passing over them very slowly and lightly nipping at the other man's bottom lip. Kyuzo could feel Kambei's warm breath on his lips as he toyed with them; begging him to allow him to have a taste. It was driving him crazy. Kyuzo then grabbed the front of Kambei's robes, and pulled him forward even more. Their lips crashed together in a deep, rough kiss, both samurai realizing how desperate for the other they were. That one kiss turned in to a flurry of more as both tried to fight for dominance, but gladly obliging when the other one got it instead. Kambei removed his hands from Kyuzo's face and slid them down the younger one's back, and up his sides; eliciting small moans from Kyuzo in between kisses.

Kambei's hands finally sound their way to Kyuzo's broad chest. Kambei broke off their kiss as reached behind Kyuzo's head with one hand and gently tugged his soft, blonde hair back; bringing Kyuzo's face up and giving Kambei access to his neck and jawline. Kambei's other hand had already managed to unclasp Kyuzo's trenchcoat, which Kyuzo let carelessly fall from his shoulders and unto the ground. Kambei evilly smirked. A hungry look now overtook his eyes at the sight of Kyuzo obeying his every whim.

Kambei's lips immediately found Kyuzo's neck, just below his left ear, which made him groan deep in his throat and cling to Kambei's back, encouraging him to keep going. Kambei growled into Kyuzo's neck as Kyuzo continued to gasp at his touches and claw at Kambei's strong back. Every kiss, every pull, every touch had mountains of bottled up tension behind it; desperate and needy in its long-awaited release. Suddenly hating his own clothes, Kambei withdrew his lips from Kyuzo again, and, knowingly, Kyuzo immediately started removing Kambei's long, white robesl leaving him clad only in his pants. At the same time, Kambei recognized that this is also a perfect opportunity to remove more of Kyuzo's clothing. Kambei then seized Kyuzo's black shirt none-too-gently and effortlessly lifted it off him. After he was stripped of his shirt, Kyuzo barely had enough time to open his eyes again before he was tackled to the ground in one, swift move. He landed on his back and a slight "oof" escaped him, but it was instantly muffled by a fiery kiss from Kambei, now being directly on top of him. His long hair curtained down on either side of his face and tickled Kyuzo's cheeks. Kyuzo's fingers found their way into Kambei's soft, grey tresses, gently tugging and tangling making the man above him moan into his mouth.

Meanwhile, Kambei was busy holding himself up with one hand and letting the other trace all over the deliciously sculpt muscles on Kyuzo's stomach. Kambei wanted to hear him moan again, so he began to suck and bite at Kyuzo's collarbone while rubbing the flat of his hand over Kyuzo's throbbing erection. At that, Kyuzo tilted his head back and moaned loudly; granting Kambei his wish. He smiled into Kyuzo's neck, which was now slick and raw from Kambei's attention. He then started to slowly move down Kyuzo's body, pressing feather-light kisses on every inch of him as he went. Kyuzo was in pure ecstasy. He had never known such passion and intimacy before. This was beyond love-making; it felt right.

As he lay shirtless on the ground, receiving such intimate pleasures from someone he loved, he could not help but smile and silently wish that the bliss would never end. Kyuzo's rare, bittersweet thought was quickly bumped up to a furious lust as Kambei stopped kissing his lower abdomen, slipped his fingers underneath the top of Kyuzo's pants, and carefully pulled them off of him. Kyuzo shivered a bit as the cool night air hit him fully, but was handsomely rewarded when Kambei grabbed Kyuzo's swollen member at its base and licked the glistening tip. Kyuzo moaned Kambei's name and reached forward to seize a handful of his hair. Kambei lowered his head, swallowing inch after inch of Kyuzo's wide cock until he was fully in his throat, but quickly raised back up to start his pace. Kyuzo could not help but watch his beautiful, rugged samurai suck on his dick from base to tip. Kyuzo saw white, however, when the older samurai started bobbing his head faster, and he really thought he was going to lose it when Kambei proceeded to moan in his throat against his cock. The sweet aching in his groin became too much to bear, so Kyuzo started bucking his hips up to meet Kambei's mouth as it came down. The feeling was immense and Kyuzo felt his stomach tighten to hold off his climax a little longer...but he was so close. Kambei, wise to Kyuzo's condition, tightened his grip around Kyuzo's base, roughly dragged his tongue up the underside of Kyuzo's length, and sucked harder on the tip. That was all it took. "Kambei... I think...I'm gonna..." Kyuzo managed to say, but before he could finish his sentence, he came in Kambei's throat with a loud moan. Kyuzo's head fell back to the ground in relief, and he was left panting. Kambei swallowed every last bit of Kyuzo's completion, and licked his fingers for the rest, but was not yet done with the other samurai.

Kambei, now harder than ever, pulled off his own pants, finally revealing what all this torture has done to him. Kyuzo, once again, could not restrain himself. Kyuzo sprang forward from his place on the ground, hands out to push Kambei back. With the older samurai now on his back, Kyuzo straddled Kambei's dark hips; completely intent on turning this man's world upside down. Kyuzo lowered his top half down to tenderly kiss Kambei, but it was just his strategy to raise his ass off of him a little. Kyuzo was through with making sweet love, even though he thoroughly enjoyed it, and now just wanted a hard fuck with Kambei. Still leaning down, Kyuzo reached behind him, seized a hold of Kambei's begging length, and, without warning, drove it into his ass. Shocked at the sudden, warm, glorious tightness that was thrust upon him, Kambei gasped and moaned Kyuzo's name. Kyuzo arched his back and bit his lip to help deal with the pain. It was a sight to behold, and Kambei could not help but tell him, "You are so beautiful." Kyuzo looked down to meet Kambei's gaze and saw nothing but sincerity. So, he smiled, relaxed, and began rocking his hips back and forth. Kambei's hands immediately shot to Kyuzo's thighs, stroking and pulling as the man on top of him continued his slow and steady pace.

It took no time at all until they matched each other's movements. Kambei would thrust up and Kyuzo would grind his hip down in time. It became very rough, very fast and Kambei grabbed at the earth beneath him, moaning Kyuzo's name over and over again. Kyuzo was slamming himself down upon Kambei's cock at this point; every time hitting that one spot that made him see stars. He knew he was about at this peak, so Kyuzo began pumping his own dick in his hand, which only turned Kambei on even more.

His thrusts were now frenzied; desperate for them to release together. "Oh my God, Kyuzo...I love you so much," Kambei confessed as he grabbed a hold of Kyuzo's slender waist and came long and hard inside him. Kyuzo came instantly after Kambei did upon feeling Kambei's dick swell and his hot seed burst into him. Kyuzo collapsed on top of Kambei, both lay panting and sweaty, but also happily spent and satisfied. Kambei wrapped his arms around Kyuzo, who had his head in Kambei's chest, and squeezed him tight. He knew that things would be different now, but that did not bother him in the least. He welcomed the change. Wanting things to be different between himself and Kyuzo was what got Kambei out of bed in the first place.

"Kyuzo," Kambei said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Kyuzo replied, while trying to gather strength in his arms to lift himself off of Kambei. It was to no avail, however, because Kambei possessively squeezed him again in his hug.

"I really do love you," Kambei said as he lifted Kyuzo's chin with his thumb so he could peer again into those eyes that melted his soul. Kyuzo saw the same sincerity that he has seen before in the older samurai's face, and it made his heart skip a beat. Kyuzo freed a hand and gingerly started to remove the matted strands of hair from Kambei's face. Kambei, having not looked away from Kyuzo's eyes, placed his own hand on top of Kyuzo's so it would stop in it word and just rest on his cheek. Kyuzo smiled.

"Good," he said before kissing him, "because I have always loved you."


End file.
